Fighter
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Five times the glee club was sure Kurt and Puck would break up and one time they were sure they wouldn't.


Five times the glee club were sure Kurt and Puck were going to break up, and one time they were sure they weren't.

One.

"Hm, I can't 'Cedes, I promised Noah we'd watch those car alien movies this Friday," Kurt said as the pair approached Kurt's locker. Mercedes looked amused.

"Car alien movies?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "The ones with the hot actress that Finn goes on about. But only one and two because she isn't in the third one so apparently that one's pointless to watch." He opened his locker, smiling at his friend. "Anyways, how about we go shopping Saturday?" Mercedes pouted but gave in.

"So how is Noah?" Mercedes asked, laughing at the fact that she could use his first name, but only when Puck isn't around. Kurt's smile widened.

"Great. His mother took his coming out really well and his sister loves me, and that with the glee club, he's really happy." But Kurt's words were lost when Mercedes' eyes landed on said boy, who was a few lockers down, leaning up against them. A few girls, dressed in McKinley's red and white cheerios uniforms were talking and giggling with him. Puck looked very content with their obvious flirting. "I just wish he'd come out to the rest of the school," Kurt sighed, he had yet to catch Mercedes' worried look.

"Kurt, look down the hall." Kurt blinked and turned, his shoulders instantly tensing. One of the girls, a brown haired little thing, had placed her hand on Puck's arm, leaning in and laughing at something he said. She was pretty, with a darker skin tone, big, round, dark eyes and long hair pulled in a high pony. Her friend, a taller girl with auburn hair, was playfully pushing Puck. Puck didn't look like he had any intention of pushing the girls away or rejecting them.

Kurt turned, his eyes a dangerous color, and ripped out his notebooks. He placed them firmly to his chest and slammed the door shut, the noise echoing down the hall, making the trio at the end of the hall cease their flirting to see what made the noise.

Kurt stormed past them, Mercedes following and sending Puck an evil glare as she passed. Puck blinked, excused himself, and followed, catching up with them in glee.

"What the hell?" Puck yelled as he entered. Brittany and Santana sat in the back, and stopped their chatting when Puck entered. Rachel and Finn looked at Puck curiously, but all Puck cared about was Kurt, who was fuming in his seat next to Mercedes. Mike and Tina entered after him, slowly moving around Puck.

"I should be asking you that," Kurt growled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked, throwing his hands in the air. A few others entered, and hurriedly moved around him. Now the whole club was there, minus Schue. "All I was doing was talking to my lab partner and her friend and next thing I know I'm getting death glare from Aretha-"

"Mercedes, her name is Mercedes, can't you get it right?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"I know what her name is," Puck shot back. "I call her Aretha because she's a good singer, like that Aretha chick." Kurt 'humphed' while Mercedes awed. "And now, what is your problem?"

"My problem? Noah, a girl doesn't put her hand on your arm, giggle, and bend over so you can see her boobs if all you are doing is talking!" Kurt yelled, sighing in frustration.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "What are you accusing me of?"

"That depends, what are you doing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and glared.

"I am not cheating!" Puck screamed, lifting his hands up and growling. "Why does everyone always think that? Does no one trust me? I would have thought that you, as my boyfriend, would at least trust me, but it's obvious you don't." Puck didn't shout anymore, now his voice was low and laced with pain. Puck shook his head, turning around and leaving.

Kurt sat there, tapping his foot, letting the clock click for a few moments, before he stood and followed.

Needless to say, the glee club was sure they'd break up, But they came in the next day happy and in love again.

?

Two.

"Hey lady," One of McKinley's narrowed minded jocks sneered as they followed Kurt. Kurt sped up, trying to reach glee before they pounced. You'd think that once Puck came out, the bullying would stop or at least lessen, and it did, when Puck was around, but right now he was no where to be seen. "Where's _Noah_?" They slurred out his name, laughing. "Did he finally come to his senses and turned back to the straight side?" Kurt held his head high, taking in deep breaths. "Hey, I'm talking to you." The jock grabbed Kurt and turned him back, slamming him up against the locker.

"What do you want?" Kurt grumbled. The jock pushed on him more, glaring at him. Kurt felt pain all over his back from where the metal was being pushed on his skin.

"I'm telling you to stay away from us, so you can't infect anybody else," He warned, his voice low. "And you'll pay for what you did to Puckerman." The jock let Kurt go and the boy crumbled to the floor, shaking. The jock left and Kurt slowly collected himself, standing on shaking legs and walking to glee. He was at least ten minutes late, paler than death, and he was sure tears were running down his feet. Puck instantly stood, rushing to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, whats wrong?" Puck asked.

Kurt pushed him away. "Leave me alone." Kurt knew he shouldn't be mad at Puck, that he didn't do anything, but for some reason he was.

"What?" Puck asked, confused.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Kurt said, walking to a seat. But Puck wouldn't, he followed Kurt.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"What happened?" Kurt snapped. "Some jock followed me in the hallway, threw me against the lockers and told me I'd pay for infecting you, that's what happened. Are you happy? Satisfied? Think you can just leave me alone?" Puck fell to his knees in front of Kurt.

"You didn't infect me Kurt," He whispered.

"Just. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What anymore?"

"This. Us. I don't know."

Kurt and Puck fell silent. They didn't talk for about a week, but then they were back together. Stronger than ever.

?

Three.

"Hey babe," Puck said as he slipped into Kurt's room. Kurt was on his bed, looking at pictures as he slowly packed them into boxes. They graduated a week and a half ago and already Kurt was excited to go to New York. He was going to be at NYU and Puck at some fancy art school. "Already packing?" Puck asked, sitting next to the boy on the bed. Kurt nodded, fingering a picture of his mom.

"I'm excited," Kurt giggled, placing frames into the box. "I've been looking at apartments online." Puck picked up a few pictures, flipping through them.

"That's good," He said. He laughed at a picture of Kurt covered in mud and eating worms. "That's gross," He laughed out. Kurt glared, ripping the pictures from the bigger boys grasp.

"I was four," Kurt growled, putting the pictures in the box. Puck laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt, nuzzling him. But then Puck's smile fell.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." Kurt stopped packing and looked at Puck, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You know how we agreed on Pratt for college?" Puck asked, taking in a deep breath. "Well, I was accepted into a different college." Kurt let out the breath he was holding, sighing in relief.

"I thought you were backing out for a second. I don't care what college you go to, as long as we're together it doesn't matter," Kurt said, laying his head on Puck's shoulder. Puck licked his lip.

"Listen, It's a great college, has an amazing art program as well as other programs. I applied a couple months ago, just to get my ma off my back, I didn't think they'd accept me, but they did. A lot of great artists graduate from there, and I'm really excited, Kurt," Puck said, smiling widely. Kurt laughed.

"I'm happy," Kurt said, hugging him.

"But there's one catch. It's, um, it's in California," Puck whispered. Kurt froze, swallowing thickly, moving away from Puck.

"Oh."

"Listen, we don't have to break up, and we can still achieve our dreams, after college I'll come to New York. This isn't the end of the road, Kurt, It's just a different turn." Kurt backed away, gulping.

"You didn't even want to go to college until... I..." Kurt shook, taking in a long breath. Puck reached for him.

"Kurt, I love you, but please," He begged. Kurt ripped his hand out of Puck's grasp, but nodded.

"I'm sorry, it was just a shock, that's all. California, wow, that's great honey," Kurt said, forcing his voice even and faking a smile.

"Kurt, please be honest with me," Puck whispered. Kurt let out a hollow laugh and shook his head.

"What do you want to hear, Noah? That you're leaving me? Noah, I feel like you're giving up on our dreams, but then again, maybe it's my fault. I shouldn't of forced my dreams onto you, and I'm sorry," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"No Kurt, it was our dream-"

"You know what, Noah, I really am happy for you. You got into the college of your dreams. Have fun in California." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and gulped. Puck tried again but Kurt ignored him.

Those years with Kurt in New York and Puck in California were the worst. They broke up multiple times, but always got back together.

?

Four.

Kurt sighed as he dropped his keys on the table. He was two weeks into his third year at NYU and it seemed that college only got harder. He walked through his apartment, rubbing his eyes. He missed Puck, so _so _much. He pulled out his phone, dialing the number he knew so well, and hey, if Puck didn't answer, at least he'd get to hear his voice on his voice mail.

The phone rang three times then, "Hello?" Kurt frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID, but Baby was written on his screen. The voice was high, feminine, and most definitely a girl. "Noah Puckerman's phone. He's taking a shower right now, may I ask who's calling?" She asked, her voice smooth. Kurt frowned.

"And who the hell is this?" Kurt barked. He probably shouldn't be mad, she was probably just a friend, but he was tired and frustrated and really needed to talk to his boyfriend. There was a slight gasp from the other end.

"Well excuse me," She said. "All I was doing was was trying to be nice and answering his phone when I could be doing more entertaining things like be in the shower with him." Kurt blinked, and took in long breaths.

"And why would you do that?" Kurt asked slowly, trying to process what she was saying.

"I don't know, a booty call maybe." Kurt froze, gulping. He felt like his whole world was crashing around him. He shouldn't be surprised, Puck's cheated on everyone he's been with, but Kurt thought that he was different. "You still haven't told me who you are."

Kurt sat down slowly, his breathing becoming rushed, a panic attack.

"Hello?" The girl asked, her voice high and snotty. Kurt sucked in a long breath, trying to form words. Then, suddenly, his fear turned to anger. How dare he cheat?

"Kurt," He snapped. "Noah's _boyfriend_." Kurt growled, his eyes growing dark.

The girl gasped. "Oh my god. No, no, no I was just kidding about the booty call thing. I'm not, we're not- Puck? Oh my god Puck, get over here, I totally screwed things up." There was shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Came Puck's voice. He sounded confused.

"Having a booty call with a little slut, now are we? Because that's what she said. I trusted you Noah, even after everyone told me not to. How could you do this?" Kurt asked, his voice low, hurt.

"What? Kurt? A booty call? I have no idea what you're talking about. Wait, what? Tinsley! You told him we were having a booty call? What were you thinking? Kurt, I am not sleeping with her." Tears stung Kurt's eyes and fell down his face.

"Then why would she say that?" He sobbed, his anger being replaced with sadness. He loved Puck, and he went and did this.

"Because she thinks she's funny, but she's not. We're just friends, Kurt, she's dating my roommate. Ben, you remember him? You met him last year, yeah she's dating him. Kurt, I promise you that you're the only one I've slept with in the last four years. I love you so much, Kurt, please believe me." And Kurt wanted to, so much.

"I... I need time to think," Kurt whispered. "I'll call you later."

"Kurt, please don't hang up this-"

And Kurt hung up. He rejected all of Puck's call for the next week, and spent that time crying on Mercedes' shoulder. It wasn't until he received a call from said Tinsley, telling him that she's never slept with Puck, and that he's completely devoted to him and has been crying non stop and yelling at her for the past week, did Kurt call Puck back, and they made up.

?

Five.

"Blue..." Kurt muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"I'm sorry, what?" Puck asked, eying his fiance from the other side of the table. He had been drinking coffee and reading the newest sports news when Kurt started talking. Kurt looked up.

"The florist got it wrong. I wanted blue," Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut. Puck frowned.

"What color did the florist get?" He asked. Kurt looked up.

"Navy Blue," Kurt said. Puck stared at him in disbelief. "What? I wanted blue, simple blue, and there she goes and makes everything Navy blue."

"Kurt, you're being kind of a bridezilla," Puck laughed, shaking his head. Kurt looked up at him.

"What?"

Puck blinked, realizing that he probably said the wrong thing. "Nothing," He said quickly. Kurt gulped.

"We're getting married in a month. Is this a joke to you?"

"No."

"Because if it is, please tell me before we walk down that isle."

Puck reached for Kurt's hand. "You're stressed. You always want to fight when you're stressed."

"Well if you'd understand how I felt we wouldn't be fighting," Kurt mumbled, glaring at where his and Puck's hands were grasped.

"Kurt, I think I understand you more than anybody," Puck whispered, pulling Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just she got the colors wrong."

"Shush Kurt."

"You think I'm being a drama queen, don't you?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand back. "You think I'm being frustrating."

Puck sighed. "Fine. Yes, you are." Kurt growled.

"Maybe you should marry someone more relax and chill like you. I think you should be taking this wedding, and marriage, more serious than you are," Kurt said, his stare hard on Puck.

"I love you Kurt," Puck whispered. "I am taking this serious."

"Well you sure don't look it. You aren't even caring that I'm freaking out. You're reading your stupid news," Kurt said, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Puck rolled his eyes.

"That's because we could get married in a freaking sewer for all I care, as long as I'm marrying you, It doesn't matter." Kurt blinked, tears swelling in his eyes. "Oh, you cry when you're stressed too," Puck whispered, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kurt. They sat there like that until Puck's phone rang, and he answered.

He came back looking frustrated. "Shit Kurt, the park overbooked. We can't get married on the eighth." Kurt looked up.

"What? But everything's booked for the eighth. All the guests are coming on the eighth." Kurt started to panic. Puck wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll call everyone and push it back-"

"No." Kurt said. "No. I can't do this again. I can't. I wont. I'm so overwhelmed. I'm done."

"Done with what?" Puck asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"This wedding. It was easier being your boyfriend rather than your fiance." Kurt shook his head. Puck looked at him.

"No," He said. "No. I've waited too long for this, Kurt, if you take off that ring, if you give up, we're done."

And Kurt did take off the ring. Everyone the next day thought the couple had broken up, and took it upon themselves to contact friends and families. What they didn't know, was Kurt and Puck hopped on a plane, flew to Las Vegas, and got two seconds away from eloping when they came to their senses and went back home to go through with the real wedding.

?

And one time they were sure they wouldn't.

Kurt and Puck stood in front of all their family and friends, holding each others hands, and smiling widely. Today was theirs, their wedding night.

"Kurt..." Puck began, tears streaming down both of their faces. "I don't even know where to begin. No body thought we'd make it, they all said I'd break your heart, and I'm so glad you stuck with me through it all. I know I haven't always been the best boyfriend, but I vow to love you no matter what, because it's not very hard anyways. You are amazing. You wow me with how strong and passionate you are. I love you so much, and I vow to never let you forget that. I will love you through thick and thin, when you're sick and healthy, even when you're old, and lets face it, you'll still have the most perfect skin then. I can't promise I wont fight or that I'll even be nice all the time, but I can promise to love you, and be faithful and be with you for as long as you'll have me. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sniffed, tears coming faster now.

"Noah..." Kurt whispered. "I can't even describe how much I love you. It's like this explosion that went off seven years ago and is still going off. Every time I look at you, I still get butterflies. You have this way of making me happy even when I'm sad. You've stuck through with me even when I was being the biggest pain. I love you more than anything in the world, and I am so happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I vow to love you no matter what life throws at us, and I vow to trust you and make you happy because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine ever living with out you in my life, and I'm so happy you've been in it so far. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too, Noah, so very much."

And the reverend smiled, raising his hands. "I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss- well." The couple locked lips before the man finished, making everyone laugh.

So yeah, Kurt and Puck fought, but so did every couple. What mattered was they loved each other, and now no one had any doubt they would stay together.

**A/N: **Kurt's kinda sound like a brat in this, but yeah, this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.


End file.
